


Dark Light

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Cause that story can only end poorly., F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Lovin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Kylo Ren has never given much thought to heaven or hell, but after that night he is sure he is in hell. Why would she come back to him? Not only that, she had saved his wretched soul. It has to be a trick, and he is in hell right?





	Dark Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElegyGoldsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyGoldsmith/gifts).



> I just REALLY REALLY like this world. Its lovely. Also its somewhat inspired too by HIM's song Dark Light. Seriously. Its PERFECT.

He'd never think hell is populated by a single person, of all the religious screaming that can go on they described hell as a teeming mass of people. Barely with any room for a single soul let alone the demons gouging out their eyes with picks. The right side of his face itched terribly, but as of now he didn't even try to scratch it. One of his hands was currently resting on the back of _HER_ head. She was sleeping slumped off from the chair she had pulled close to the bed he was on. He only moved his eyes to examine the room. One of the small actual guest rooms, a medical beep slow and steady hummed through the air as he sat there. Oh he very much would like to wake her, but at the moment this had to be hell. There was no way she'd come back to him, and come back with the fury he had witnessed. Fury that wasn't directed to him, but to the attackers. 

Did he only imagine Poe's kneecaps exploding from a gun shot? Of the panicked cries as she stood over him screaming at them to get back. The blood loss had made things hazy, when finally alone his mind finally blacking out she had knelt over him, eyes watering. No it really can't be. But she was here, right now under his hand mummerring contentedly as he gently massaged into her scalp. If he woke her, hell would most definitely take her away and savage him in the various things hell did. This was a hell, unable to even acknowledge the woman who had carved a piece of herself into his life and whatever black pit that passed for a soul inside of him. Yes, he was in hell. It took him a long moment as some kind of thing slithered out, and stared at him from under the bed. The robot, for that is what it was was snake like. 

With red beedy eyes, and a articulated body that had hundreds of tiny feet onto it, making it more milipeedal rather then snake, it gaped at him happily. In its mouth shone the tip of a syringe. "HI!" it said, the voice was soft and quiet. "I'm BB-8! I'm your guard master!" it gaped again at him as he blinked at it. This was the strangest hell he ever had the displeasure to be in. "You're awake and I'm so bored!" its voice pitched a bit higher and Rey shifted under his hand. The little robot was coiled around one post muscle like actuators easily keeping it floating by his face.

"I'm sorry to hear you're bored." he said softly, and happily the robot gaped at him again. It had to be Rey's, the thing was far, FAR to happy for something to come from him. He glanced back to her. He blinked when he noticed the tiny pink handgun draped onto the chair back in a armpit holster. Her body had leaned towards him, like a plant leans to the sun, he shook that thought down. She was draped over the arm, and partially onto the narrow bed he laid on, datapad slumped limply in one hand. 

"GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT?!" the droid demanded. 

"SUSH!" Kylo scolded as she shifted, the droids babbling quieted as it glanced to Rey, and then inched down to gape at him. 

"I have cyanide!" it whispered. He blinked to the droid. "I get to share it with ANYONE the mistress don't like!" Where on earth could Rey get the stuff, let alone build an droid that was a 'guard' it was ridiculous, and made his heart race a bit. Surely this hell was strange one. 

"That... is very nice." he hedged carefully, and watched as the droid slithered down to pool into coils on the ground. Then it decided to do something truly, childish, bounding up and down, using its body to spring upwards. 

"CYANIDE! CYANIDE!" it screamed happily, and he ground his teeth together. 

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK EIGHT SHUT UP!" Rey yelled under his hand and pushed herself up and then froze a moment later searching his face. "You're awake?" she asked and smiled brightly to him. BB-8 calmed down swaying like a cobra gaping joyfully. "Yeah..." she rubbed the back of her head face flushing. "They've got kinks to work out." she admitted. SO far the demons had yet to claim him and start roasting his soul, and he was fully willing to prolong this as long as hell allowed it. 

"You..." he said and she reached out behind her, and pulled out a small glass of water. 

"Drink first." she told him. The command made him blink, but he accepted, only now noting the burning in his throat. "Good." he would wither a glare at the praise, but his face itched, she grabbed his hand before he could raise it to scratch. He would have pulled away, but his muscles actually wouldn't respond, they ached weary and weak. It was infuriating. Yes this was hell. "You have stitches, and NO you don't get to scratch them. You're lucky I got there as fast as I did. Had I known before hand what they were planning I would have be there sooner." she told him. He just blinked at her, right now unable to form words. He dug into what memories he had, all hazy either from bloodloss or drugs. She... she had been taking care of him. "Just relax, I'm here, just... well just me and Eight." she soothed and busied herself around him as he desperately dug into his memories. 

One that stood out had to be early. "NO." Rey's voice was strong and fearless as something leaned down at the door. Snoke, he knew that shadow anywhere. She didn't back away as one of the gnarled hands settled on her shoulder then snapped back, he must have felt the strap of the gun she had to be wearing. "No one gets to see him, he is fine." 

"And how can I be sure?" Snoke's voice was cool, and it would have given glaciers guides on how to be cold. "He is impo-"

"If you can't trust me, you can take it up with this." he watched as she moved the jacket aside. Snoke didn't draw back just yet. He wasn't one to be intimidated by anything. 

"Little girl, such a brave thing..." Snoke crooned. "Fearless, as is good." 

"Fearless enough to deny you." Rey snapped and stepped up to Snoke, hand going inside of her jacket. Snoke finally drew back with a pleased sort of sound. "You won't even get the change to hurt him." Snoke chuckled, a sound like a pick jabbing into a block of ice. 

"Good little girl." was all Snoke said as the conversation moved away into a sleepless sort of haze. The next memory came, she was putting pillows under his back, putting him into a more seated position. Her hands were careful, as she used a small towel to wipe his face, and then shaved him. Making small contented sounds when he didn't try to move. The memory was filled with a bit of confusion, that _HIS_ Rey was there, and doing something so strange. His face itched, and itched terribly, but she was there, and at the moment he didn't dare to move. There was after all a razor close to his face, he was sure she was going to use it to peel off his face. But she just finished, and then peeled back a few layers of blankets. With a bit of a cute wrinkle to her face, and a flushed face she gave him of all things a sponge bath. Instead of poking him with gigs, or beating him to death, or killing him. It was a too odd of thing to consider this to be anything but a dream, or anything BUT hell. 

Back to the present Rey had grabbed a mirror and put it in his hands and sat on her chair waiting for him to look at himself. "You... You are going to have a wicked scar." she told him as he examined himself. A short stubble of at least a few days growth, and a row of stitches ran down his cheek, and down to his shoulder. He was so very lucky that it didn't hit his eye, otherwise he'd be blind that that eye. It left a low simmering anger in him, POE. But, he did see the man go down as one of his kneecaps exploded with a gun shot. The other quickly followed as Rey got between him, and the others. She wasn't about to let anyone near so long as she had that tiny pink gun in her hand. 

"Where is Poe?" he asked her instead of asking the hundreds of other questions. 

"Hospital, Phasma is pressing charges so he's shackled to a hospital bed." she answered immediately. "You're not in a hospital, I won't trust your safety to anyone else, AND you can punish me later for that, _MASTER_." she bowed her head. There was a shiver of very much pleasure down his spine at the last word. 

"The others?" he asked, Rey sighed, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Jailed for now. Idiots." she told him, waving a dismissive hand. "The judge didn't allow them bail, couldn't say why." her smile betrayed her however. All he could do at the moment was drink in the information. Whatever feelings he had about his face could wait. So far hell had seen fit to not brutalize him and he intended to keep this lack of torment as long as possible. 

"WHY, why are you back?" he dared to ask, she pointed to the swaying robot. Now singing a song to itself. 

"Row row, row your boat gently down the stream!" the robot mumbled happily. 

"I told you they have KINKS to work out. I was on the way to..." she flushed. "To get you to help with that." He felt a smile prick up his face. Maybe it was just an excuse.... but she was here. That was enough at the moment. The world wasn't burning, so far hell was being kind, and he could feel her infectious warmth as she slid onto the bed by him. She grabbed the pad, and put it into his hands. 

"What?" he asked as she tapped up some live feed of a press conference. In about half an hour... he blinked at it. His mother was about to do a press release, she tapped the side, and her prepared speech was brought up. He read through it quickly, she was going to denounce Poe as any part of the OSF, and having any relation to him. Looking mournful and sad as she wore an all black ensemble. The severity made her look regal, but her smiles were too easy to make. 

"I thought you might want to be the one to release that... video you got. It would be really nice to do so..." she told him. He arched a brow towards her. 

"The media delay?" he questioned, and she smirked. 

"BB-One took care of it." 

"One?" 

"I have eight so far. One is attached to a media tower. She's making it so that the delay is gone." he drank the information in. Such a strange hell, so catered to reality, and things he could only imagine would happen. "Snoke has been helpful in the aspect of ME actually. They assumed I was... well...." she scowled as hissed out an angry breath. "Finn ranted I was a whore." she shook her head watching as Leia rubbed elbows with a few congressmen and women. 

"How helpful?" was all he asked as anger potent and stomach churning roared into his gut. Snoke daring to touch _HIS_ Rey? The memory of her rebuking him however soothed his nerves at the moment. 

"He drew up papers that were dated back to... well... when you caught me that assured everyone that I was an EMPLOYEE, rather then yours." the words she stated was not lost on him. "He also was the one who provided me access to his remote lab so I could make my BB's." she cast a withering look to the droid Eight as it gaped happily at them both and then sighed giving the droid a smile. 

"YAY! SMILE SMILE SMILE SMILE!" the droid babbled. If his face ached less he'd grin at the antics. He turned back to the live feed, a little ominous red button sat on the edge waiting for him to press it. 

"He didn't touch you?" he asked her giving her a look. 

"No _Master_. Only you can touch me." she replied, and he felt a ripple of pleasure through him. OH if his body felt less leaden, what he might do to her. The truth rung in his ears. "Just you." she confirmed and gently kissed his unmarred cheek. She guided one of his hands to her chest, she was wearing a button up shirt, and just under it... oh. He tugged gently and she writhed a bit. From the way it felt it was long strips of guaze. 

"What is this?" he demanded forgetting the live feed at the moment to focus on her. She flushed, staring down. 

"I was bored... _Master_. And... I wanted to make..." he pulled at it a bit more. She mewled quietly dropping off. What sort of hell could allow this? "I wanted to please you..." she corrected lowly. He let the little ropes go finger popping out a button. She didn't even have underthings on. Yes, this hell was very, very strange. 

"I hate to address this situation, I love my son very much." Leia's voice cut through what pleasure he was experiencing. He turned to the tablet. "The actions of this ROGUE is despicable and disgusting." she went on. Rey waited, watching him as she licked her lips. "AND NOW, now my son is hurt, he is hurt and being kept in his apartment..." she said, and he glared at the tablet. "By a very wonderful woman, who deserves all the kindness in the world." the shock was evident, and he turned to Rey who held a very wonderful smirk on her lips. "But the actions of this..." Leia made the effort of looking down at her prepared speech, the outline of her actions were on the prepared speech. "POE Damereon are deplorable. He has not EVER-" his finger smashed the button. "Been a part of the OSF, I do... not..." the words dropped off as a thousand screens all around the back of her played the lurid scene. 

The pits of Hades could swallow him up and he'd be happy to leap into the maw of Cerberus from the way his mother looked at that moment. The hundred reporters around her screamed questions, and flashed their cameras as Leia nearly picked up by her personal guard scurried off. The scene continued to play out as the media frantically cut it, and went back to the flushed, and somewhat angry faces of the anchors. They all offered deepest apologies for the scene they had shown to the world. He set the tablet down, hatred sated and his heart beating a sick thud of pleasure. 

"this is the strangest Hell I could make up." he said and Rey pushed herself up near him in alarm. He gave her an odd look, and then blinked. He wasn't dead? The sudden rush of relief left him shuddering, and the fact he had mindlessly just... he chuckled, and then it pulled into a full laugh. He had to control himself as the muscles and skin pulled at his stitches. He had just RUINED his mothers image for probably the rest of her life and beyond the grave. Rey relaxed back into his side, and smiled to him. "How did you manage to get on her good side?" he asked, her grin was wide. She swiped a bit at the tablet and brought up a hasty news report, days old. 

Rey had a worried look, Poe's blood spattered on her light blue ripped jeans. He noted the tall form of Snoke making his way methodically towards the scene, but he was entranced at the feral anger and worry still displayed by Rey. Anyone else might mistake it for panic, her face clenched in a frown, and pupils wide. he knew better. Leia pushed herself forwards towards Rey just as Snoke got onto the edge, brow quirked as he stopped just outside the circle. "Where is my son?!" Leia demanded to him, he knew in a roar of rage this whole thing had been HER doing. He calmed himself, he had just ruined her. Leia reached out of Rey, and she jerked back quickly. 

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!" she screamed. Leia's hand froze as Rey dived back into Snoke. Tears now slipping down her face, she glanced up at the old man and smiled briefly. "Don't let them hurt me again!" she begged him. Snoke smiled, pushing Rey behind him as Leia still frozen straightened. Hand fisting as she tried to think of a way out of this. The media was quiet at the moment. The quick reaction to them he knew was to genuine to be fake and they were hungry to devour Leia. 

"Madam Organa," Snoke said, putting a comforting hand on Rey's shoulder. In the background Poe, screaming in pain was ushered into an ambulance. Finn and Rose sat handcuffed, in a police car he assumed. "I suggest we all retire, I trust you agree?" almost too quick to see, Leia snarled, and then left in a rush. The moment she was in the sleek white Limo she was probably screaming at her people on how to fix this. "Are you alright little one?" Snoke crooned, nearly bowing in half to comfort Rey. THAT sent a peel of jealousy, but he knew this was more for the cameras. She gave the barest hint of a nod. "My dear friend is okay?" another nod, and whimper as more tears ran down her face making what little make-up she had smear. Whatever reply she was going to make was crushed as Snoke pulled her into what looked like a comforting hug. That was really all that way to the scene, Snoke pulled her quickly back into his building, and he could pull up the camera footage there but at the moment he was stated. 

Rey had painted the pretty picture of a frail youth caught between warring companies. Snoke played the old rescuer, and probably later cackled joyfully at that. No wonder his mother called her a wonderful woman, she couldn't dare to sully that kind and matronly image she so carefully crafted. Calling Rey anything else would bring up suspicion of what Leia truly was. Which was now likely being transmitted to the billions of people of the world, each one in utter shock of their Holy Organa could be anything less then godly. 

"That was very good acting." he stated and she frowned. 

"It... wasn't all an act. I knew it was her that asked them to do it." Oh, no wonder. He quickly swiped for what the news reports were saying about her, oh they painted a truly wonderful picture. He wondered how much of it was Snoke and how much was just media pulling things out their asses. Detailed as a frail youth, caught up into things she didn't know about. Such an innocent creature, not even knowing a single thing about her... employer. They didn't even seem to THINK to cast her into any other light. Not even the OSF owned articles, likely not wanting to tarnish their image by even trying to paint her with any other brush stroke. They HAD to know, at least in their deep hearts what she must be to him. Leia COULD have painted Rey as vile creature, as a liar. But more then likely, he cast a glance towards BB-8 as it gaped happily at the two. 

Yes, Leia still thought she could get her hands on _HIS_ Rey. As of now it was too late to paint Rey in any dark brush. Heck, he encountered a few... FAN paintings of her as he browsed. She could almost be in the position of holy mother, one did play her like that as he draped on her lap wounded and bleeding. He would have laughed at the scene trying to cast him as some kind of martyr if it didn't have the chance of ripping out his stitches. Ironically enough, even with the teeming sort of whispers of his wrong doings they liked him in the area of... supplication under her. Her bright light, he chuckled and then controlled himself as the mirth pulled at his stitches, redeeming the dark creature he was. Oh if only they knew. 

"Sated?" she asked him. No where near that, but that could wait. She ran a hand through his hair ordering it. "Well, the media will want you to make a statement, do you think you're up for it master?" she asked him. It might be lost in the recent utter scandal, but yes, he nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. She was here, he wasn't dead and in hell. In all things, this could have gone worse. He would be scarred for life, but... he had his Rey. 

"You didn't need to come back." he told her. She frowned at him, then smiled pressing her body closer to his. 

"I'd burn down the world to keep you by _MY_ side master." she told him quietly. He felt lighter at the knowledge she just gave him. The words effusing a strength into him he pushed himself up to circle an arm around her waist. The ferocious media could wait, he had another animal to feed. 

[She was his defiled angel hungry and waiting for him](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5Mknm7nhX0&ab_channel=BehindThisMusic), and he wasn't sure who was more hungry, him or her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I should be working on other things, but seriously, the story can't end well and I just want to indulge myself in a happy ending. OH, Rey used gauze strips to self tie herself. I saw it on tumblr. Its actually kinda fun to do. *BLUSH*


End file.
